The present invention relates to novel improvements of an apparatus for uniformly decomposing compressed tablets into a uniform size powder form.
The apparatus is configured to controllably crush and shave tablets in a compressed form using a minimum amount of manual force so as to deposit the decomposed tablet powder directly into a universal patient cup of the type standardized for use in hospitals. The improved rotor cap allows the apparatus to be quickly converted from left hand to right hand operation (and vice versa). In addition, such improves allow the apparatus to be disassembled more easily for cleaning and maintenance.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for solving a number of universally recognized problems. It has long been recognized that one of the preferred ways of administering medication is orally in tablet form. Medication in tablet form is the least expensive form in which to manufacture and package medication and is a preferred non-invasive delivery method. Further, compressed tablet form medication is the best form to avoid tampering.
There are several recognized problems associated with administering medication in tablet form. A principal known problem is that a large number of people are subject to gag reflex response which will not permit them to swallow a tablet in solid form. A large number of bedridden patients or patients disposed in a reclined position are also not capable of swallowing tablets in solid form or in granular form. Persons or patients having to use nasalgastrological feeding tubes or other types of feeding tubes require that their medication be presented in a solution or liquid form. Medication has heretofore been taken in liquid form through a straw or in a powdered form when mixed with food. The above problems that exist with human patients also exist in the field of veterinary medicine.
Heretofore, the preferred solution to the abovementioned problems of administering oral medication in tablet form is to grind, abrade (comminute) and compress fracture (crush). Heretofore, devices and apparatus for decomposing tablets in fractured particle form or in granular or in powder form have been classified in U.S. Class 241, Subclasses 168, 169 and 273 with comminution or defracture devices.
Typical of such crushing devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,595 which shows a pair of plastic nesting conical mortar and pestle assemblies. The problem with such crushing devices is similar to the well known pharmacists hard stone-like mortar and pestle which cannot generate the necessary forces to fracture and decompose ultra-hard tablets such as calcium gluconate, etc. Such crushing devices leave particles on both assemblies that are not easily dislodged when it is necessary to transfer the crushed tablet in a glass or receptacle for consumption.
Typical of such grating devices is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,896 which shows a household food grater or slicer having a hollow spool or cylinder provided with rows of sharp edge grating apertures formed therein. The article of food to be grated is placed in a hopper and a shaped follower is manually pressed down on the top of the food. This type grating device leaves a substantial amount of ungrated food in the hopper, apertures and the hollow spool, thus, cannot be used for comminuting medication in its present form or in a modified form without wasting a portion of the prescribed medication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,136 shows a device for chopping and crushing medicinal tablets which device is adapted from a food chopper. This chopping device will reduce tablets to a granular form by a crushing or chopping action but leaves medication on the crusher foot and in the container when transfer is made to a glass or receptacle when used for consumption.
Referring now to the commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,995 issued to Richard F. Hurst, such apparatus is configured for uniformly decomposing compressed tablets into a uniform size powder form. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,995 is hereby incorporated by this reference for all that it discloses. While such apparatus works well for its intended purposes, one drawback of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,995 device is that it can not be easily converted to from left hand operation to right hand operation (or vice versa) nor can be easily disassembled for cleaning.
What is needed is an improved apparatus configured for easy conversion from a first operation orientation to a second operation orientation as well as facilitating disassembly.